


Conquered Peace

by TheTruthHertz



Series: Bellow Diamond Bomb [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Continuation of Colonizing Efforts, Delegation, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Pre-Canon, Yellow works too much sometimes, ignoring injuries, murky water, taking time to relax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthHertz/pseuds/TheTruthHertz
Summary: A continuation of "Colonizing Efforts".  Yellow Diamond hasn't healed because her focus is on establishing the newly conquered planet.  Blue Diamond steps in to remedy that.Day 5 of Bellow Diamond week!  Veil/Peace





	Conquered Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but fluff. Pre-canon

^^^^^^

 

            Ridding the new colony of the remaining rock creatures took only three more rotations past the fight against the five giant stone creatures.  By that time Yellow Diamond had already organized for the ships carrying the bismuths, peridots, lapis lazulis, and such to land.  The rocky terrain was slowly being shaped into a productive satellite for Homeworld.  The stern diamond sat back in her palanquin as she read over the series of reports flowing in.  Her decisive mind quickly formulated solutions, plans, and orders.  A wince briefly jumped onto round lips when one of the gaps in her back made contact with the hard surface of her chair.  With a huff, she leaned forward ever so slightly to remove the painful pressure.  Normally she would choose to stand if she was uncomfortable in her chair, but her healing thigh needed a rest too.  There hadn’t been time to pause and focus on regenerating those parts of her form.  Yellow Diamond simply had figured that she would heal at a slower rate while managing the increased work load from the new colony.  For the most part, a fraction of her injuries had healed.  The doors to her chamber slid open with a hushed hiss.  Yellow Pearl’s greeting was cut short as it was quickly transformed into a formal greeting for a diamond.  Heavy, yet soft, footfalls approached Yellow Diamond from the side.

            “How are things, Yellow?” came Blue Diamond’s inquiry.

            “Well enough, the bismuths are almost done building the basic array of warp pads over the colony and the lazulis have carved out some good areas so we can start a couple of kindergartens,” came her informative reply.

            “That is good news.  What about you?  How are you doing?”

            “Phenomenally of course, this colony will be a great asset.  Many types of gems can be grown and trained here.”

            “I see.”

            A cool hand settled on Yellow Diamond’s shoulder and purposefully began to run across her back.  The stern diamond tried to steel herself from flinching when Blue Diamond’s fingers ghosted over her wounds.  Full lips were pulled down into a frown.

            “You still haven’t healed,” the concern and slight sigh could be easily detected in Blue Diamond’s voice. 

            “I will in time,” Yellow Diamond brushed off.  “I’m doing much better already.”

            “Stand up then.”

            “What?”  Golden eyes looked up into azure ones.

            “Stand, put your weight on your injured leg and show me that you have improved.”

            Yellow Diamond swallowed and prepared herself for the painful request.  With hesitation, she stood, obviously favoring her healthy leg.  A soft tsk came from Blue Diamond’s mouth.

            “It would only take you one of this planet’s rotations in order to completely heal if you stepped away and took some time for yourself,” came Blue Diamond’s subtle scold.

            “There is no time for that, I have a brand new colony to manage and all of my regular duties to attend to,” Yellow Diamond countered as she made to sit back down and resume her work.

            “As one of the three leaders of our society, you need to portray strength, wisdom, power, and balance.  You cannot expect to be seen as the indestructible force you are if you’re walking around with a limp.”

            The short-haired diamond grimaced at the idea.  Blue Diamond had a point.

            “Meet me at the small lake in facet 14 in a quarter of a rotation,” the long-haired diamond decided.  “That will give you plenty of time to handover assignments to your agates so you can relax long enough to heal.”

            “But-”

            A finger was placed over her protesting lips.  “You can spare one rotation.”

            “Alright, but if I get a call while we are there, I will need to attend to my duties.”

            “Deal,” Blue Diamond smiled.  “Now I will leave you to organize your agates.  I expect to see you soon at the lake.”

            With that, the cool diamond turned and gracefully made her way out of Yellow Diamond’s chambers.  Golden eyes followed her form for a moment.

            “Pearl,” she curtly addressed.

            “Yes, My Diamond?”

            “Call all of the agates in for a meeting, I want to go over what is expected to happen within the next two rotations.”

            “Right away My Diamond!”

            It didn’t take long to divide up the responsibilities.  Her agates were eager to please and assured her that everything would be managed properly under their care.  She left them with a strict order to send in their quarter rotation reports and to contact her if there were any emergencies.

            The yellow palanquin zipped through the air, rocky landscape passing by in a blur as the short-haired diamond headed for the small lake in facet 14.  Upon arriving, heeled boots carried the limping diamond towards the water’s edge.  Yellow Pearl had been ordered to stay in the palanquin and was only to disturb her if there was an emergency.  For a few moments, Yellow Diamond just stood there staring down into the water.  It was murky with silt and debris from the landslide that had happened nearby.  Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted the crystal blue palanquin drifting over to hers.  She watched as Blue Diamond emerged from behind the covers and made her way over to the edge of the lake.

            “Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule.  Come sit with me,” the long-haired diamond invited as she sat down on the shoreline.

            Yellow Diamond suppressed a huff and obliged.  After that, Blue Diamond said nothing.  The short-haired diamond knew what the other diamond wanted.  It was time to just enjoy their surroundings, basking in the silence and natural sounds of the planet.  For almost a quarter of a rotation they sat there like that.  Golden eyes drifted down to her thigh and noticed that it had healed most of the way.  Already she could feel the strength returning to it.  Round lips were pulled upwards into a tiny smile of satisfaction.  Yellow Diamond leaned back and placed her gloved hands behind her head.  She noted that it no longer hurt to put pressure on her back.  Above them the mid-rotation position of the orange sun bathed them in its fiery rays.  The warmth was a welcomed sensation.  Eventually, Blue Diamond laid down next to her, fingers lacing together in front of her abdomen.  Piece by piece the remaining gaps in the injured diamond’s back and thigh closed up until they were no more.

            “It’s only been a half of a rotation and I already feel completely rejuvenated,” Yellow Diamond remarked as she sat up.

            A triumphant smirk appeared on Blue Diamond’s lips.

            “Even we, diamonds, need time to heal and enjoy the peace.  You weren’t going to do it on your own.”

            “No I wasn’t,” she admitted.  “Thank you for coming and suggesting this small outing.”

            “Of course.”

            The white-haired diamond sat up and scooted closer to the other.  A hand reached out and began to affectionately trace the edges of the large diamond in the middle of Yellow Diamond’s chest.  Yellow Diamond leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Blue Diamond’s cheek.  Blue then turned to give her a proper one on the lips.  Foreheads were rested against each other as the short-haired diamond chuckled.  They sat there together, enjoying simple displays of affection until they had to leave.  Their duties as matriarchs over Homeworld couldn’t be put on hold for long.  With a simple farewell, the two headed to their respective palanquins and zipped off to their control rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Tooth rotting fluff. Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
